Thermoplastic resins have a low specific gravity as compared to a glass or a metal, and excellent mechanical physical properties such as moldability, impact resistance, and the like. Accordingly, plastic products manufactured with thermoplastic resin are rapidly replacing existing glass or metal in electrical and electronic products, automobile components, and the like.
There has been an increased focus on low gloss resins for aesthetic and anti-glare reasons. In addition, there are environmental concerns associated with prior techniques for imparting a loss gloss effect, such as matt painting or covering a pad. Thus, low gloss resins are increasingly used.
A low gloss resin has been produced by adding or modifying a specific rubber-like component. However, the existing method has problems in that a low gloss effect is not sufficient, and impact strength and heat resistance are deteriorated.
As another method, a method of graft polymerizing a monomer such as an ethylene-unsaturated carboxylic acid with a resin was used. In this method, various physical properties are excellent, but heat resistance is rapidly deteriorated.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0029539 discloses a styrene-based resin composition containing a syndiotactic polystyrene resin as a matting agent. The matting agent has a syndiotactic structure, that is, a three-dimensional structure in which a phenyl group or a substituted phenyl group which is a side chain is positioned in an opposite direction with respect to a main chain formed by a carbon-carbon bond. The matting agent has a property having crystallinity, unlike the existing amorphous polystyrene, such that a low gloss property may be implemented. However, there are still problems in that fluidity and molding workability may be deteriorated to bring poor appearance and deteriorate physical properties such as impact resistance, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,742 discloses a low gloss resin composition using a cross-linked copolymer. In this case, a low gloss effect is shown by introduction of rubber particles having a large diameter or a matting agent. However, the low gloss resin composition has problems in that impact strength, and the like, are deteriorated since an excessive amount of matting agent is needed, and a cost for process is increased since a corrosion molding should be used.